Ric Venom
Spencer Bentley better known by his ring name Ric Venom is the cousin and student of former VFC and CFC wrestler Mike Stevens and currently wrestles for a unaired CAW leauge called DWW (Drinking While Wrestling). Ric has held the DWW tag team championship once and the DWW K.O championship twice and he shares the same problems as Mike Stevens, calling people niggers for no apperient reason Drinking While Wrestling Ric made his wrestling debut at Drinking While Wrestling as a heel, defeating Lloyd Black for the DWW K.O Championship and made history by becoming the first DWW wrestler to win a title in his wrestling debut. Ric lost the title back to Lloyd three days later after a roll-up because he was too busy insulting the crowd by calling them jews and niggers. After his loss, Ric later formed a tag team with Kid Clash and won the DWW tag titles from the Drive By Buztaz. Ric and Kid Clash defeated two random jobbers to qualify for the yearly Survival Of The Fittest match at the Survival Of The Fittest PPV. Ric and Kid Clash was later challenged by The Walking Disasters for their tag titles which they accepted. Disasters won the match and the titles after Ric and Clash got into a fight with eachother after Clash accedently superkicked Ric when he was setting up for the Venom Thunder. Ric and Clashs team disbanded and both men went to singles competition. After the split, Ric challenged and defeated the DWW K.O Champion Mr. Kennedy for the title and became the new K.O Champion. Ric later vacated the title after signing with World Chatzy Wrestling World Chatzy Wrestling Ric joined World Chatzy Wrestling on September 2009. He made his official debut in WCW as heel after two months in November 2009 in a pinfall only Battle Royal for a Number one contender spot for the WCW championship. Ric got eliminated by Matt Smasher after missing a springboard missle dropkick and hit by a KTFO. Ric went on to join the heel stable the Corporation run by the WCW chairman and even got to face the world champion Jaye Sanders and face Ron Evan for the Number one contender spot for the Hardcore championship which he both lost. He also started a fight with the fans after getting booed soo much that Ric snapped. Rics losing streak made everyone in the WCW roster call him jobber and Mr 0-3 however, the tables where turned when Ric defeated rival Ron Evan to end his losing streak which made Ron Evan snap and quit WCW for good. Ric was also named to participate in a Ultimate X match at Kingdom Come to determine the first WCW X-Divison champion. At Kingdom Come, Ric defeated Jared Thunder and Steve Kennedy in a Ultimate X match to become the first WCW X-Divison Champion. Ric also took apart of the Kingdom Come match later that night, entering at Number 9, eliminating former WCW champion Jaye Sanders with a Venom Thunder before getting eliminated by John Octavian. The following night on Brawl Slammy Awards, Ric faced Jared Thunder that if Jared won, he would get to face Ric for the X-Division title at Path of Honor, which he didnt when Ric pinned him after a Jizz Zag. Ric was also nominated for the WCW OH MY FUCKING GOD Moment Of The Year but didnt win the Slammy however, he won the WCW Showstopper Of The Year award along with Brandon X. The fans and the lockeroom started to boo Brandon cause they felt that Ric Venom is the Showstopper Of The Year however, Ric knocked out Brandon with his X-Division title and left the building with the Slammy. WCW Record Finishers & Signatures *'Venom Breaker - '''Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker *'Venom Thunder - Spin-out Sit-out Powerbomb - WCW, used as a regular move in DWW *'Venom Axe '- Scissors Kick - WCW 2009-Present *'The Code Black/Zombie Killer '- Pumphandle Flipping Release Leg Hook Belly To Back Suplex - WCW 2009-Present *Springboard Dropkick *''Fedor Style Armbar ''- modified Armbar *Blockbuster *''The YES! Cartwheel ''- a rolling Cartwheel while shouting YES!, leads to an instant KO of the opponent *Rolling Facebuster *Lariat *''Jizz Zag ''- Jumping Reverse Bulldog - parodied from Dolph Ziggler '''Entrance Themes *Switchback by Biohazard *Ratamahatta by Sepultura *'I´m With Stupid by Static-X' Nicknames *'The (self-proclaimed) Master Of Driving People Insane ' *'The Raider' *Rich Clementis Biggest Fan (WCW) *Mr. 0-3 (bestowed by Ron Evan due to Rics previous losing streak, WCW) Championships & Accomplishments Drinking While Wrestling *x1 (w/Kid Clash) DWW Tag Team Champion *2x DWW K.O Champion World Chatzy Wrestling *1x/current and first WCW X-Division Champion *WCW Showstopper Of The Year (2009)